paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Interplanetary Bureau of Ships, Specifications, and Regulations
Background A civilian government agency, the Interplanetary Bureau of Ships, Specifications, and Regulations (IBOS) inspects, regulates, certifies, maintains pilot & ship registries, and provides its own law enforcement to enforce its policies on all escape pods, space stations, starfighters, and starships within the Kingdom of Jod. Military Inspection & Certification Navy Services (MICS) is the military version of IBOS for the Jod Military Forces. Regulations As for civilian matters, IBOS is the end-all-be-all for spacers and commerce in realspace within the Kingdom of Jod. Ships must be structurally certified every 2 years, including additional safety, engine & reactor core, and computer system specifications in that same 2 year time period to meet current or updated standards. New Ship Regulations, Specifications, Safety, and Travel Standards Handbook (SRT) is released every 3 years; ship captains & freighter businesses are expected to adhere to the new standards within 2 years from the publication date of the new standards. Failure to keep up to SRT standards can have penalties ranging from fines to jail time and, in some cases, seizure of the ship & revoking of a pilot license. Pilot Licenses Pilot licenses are re-certified every 6 years across all manner of licenses. IBOS maintains five various classifications of civilian licenses for flying in space: Standard License A standard 4 day course license to enable someone to fly a personal starfighter or starship without a hyperdrive within a star system. Advanced License A standard 7 day course license to enable someone to fly a personal starfighter or starship with a hyperdrive. Business Shipping License A standard 4 day course license to enable someone to fly a business (Freighter shipping) starfighter or starship with a hyperdrive. An "Advanced License" and one year of experience with an Advanced License is a requirement to pursue studies for a Business Shipping License. This license also allows someone to operate a space station. Space Station Operation License A standard 3 day course license to enable someone to operate a space station. Three years of experience with a Business Shipping License is a requirement to pursue studies for a Space Station Operation License. Advanced Piloting Certification License & Flight Papers A standard two week course for the Advanced Piloting Certification License and an additional week for the Flight Papers, the Advanced Piloting Certification License & Flight Papers combined allows someone to pilot all civilian licensed, military collector licensed, and or personally modified craft. Such a license comes with a requirement of four years of experience with all four previously attained licenses (although someone does not have to operate a space station to qualify, they must have the license). The elusive "Flight Papers" is a special privilege handed out by IBOS, signed by the Assistant Director of IBOS personally. While the white background, black ink printed, and gold sealed physical paper is a requirement to have on hand at all times, the IBOS database keeps a digital record in their system at all times for life as well. The "Flight Papers" allows an individual to maintain a personally modified craft that exceeds the current edition of the Ship Regulations, Specifications, Safety, and Travel Standards Handbook (SRT) within limits. Additionally, the Flight Papers also allow a pilot to travel through a Restricted Travel Area (RTA) and do other hair-raising feats. IBOS Enforcement Force Collectively known as the IBOS Enforcement Force (SEF), IBOS provides its own law enforcement, including Inspection & Certification Ship Stations (ICS) on planets & space stations alike with clerks & technicians to handle processing & inspections, while the IBOS also provided criminal law enforcement and detective services through the IBOS Police. IBOS Enforcement Force also included a IBOS Fleet of 150 white painted & yellow striped M-2FD Light Escorts & accompanying similar color schemed Jump Fighter Mk 4's & Delta-class JV-7 Escort Shuttles, all of which it provided its own ship crews & pilots. IBOS relies on the King's Army & specifically His Majesty's Infantry, however, to provide security & trooper muscle in the form of 44 Infantryman aboard a M-2FD Light Escort (replacing the Naval Guards) to do boarding actions against other starships or space stations & raids on identified criminal targets. The Light Escorts worked closely with the Kingdom's Navy's Defense Fleets to ensure proper enforcement and both civilian & military agencies shared intelligence as needed back-and-forth to assist in each others' operations. Category:Kingdom of Jod